The Collapse
by kbbandgirl
Summary: Reever is sick! What ever will Komui do? KomuixReever
1. Chapter 1

R/N: Yo, this is Joe. Kelsey is at work and I was looking through her computer (I was bored). This was marked as finished so I thought I'd post it for her. I think she was going to wait until she'd gotten halfway through the next chapter, but I like this one. And if I post it she'll feel obligated to update it as soon as possible.

Happy late birthday to Reever and my boyfriend George! (Sept 8th) This was inspired when George got sick… he's fine now though.

Disclaimer: She doesn't own DGM, but she did make us Komui and Reever cosplays.

Komui was starting to get worried. Reever just hadn't been himself lately, he was pale and uncharacteristically reserved, even while managing to seem frazzled. And then one day the collapsed.

It was Komui who found him, lying unconscious on the floor 20 feet (6 meters) from his desk, papers and books strewn around him. The supervisor freaked out, scooped the blonde up bridal style and rushed him to the nurse.

It was quickly concluded that Reever had collapsed from a combination of stress, overwork, dehydration, and high blood sugar (from all the soda and candy).

Under normal circumstances the matron would've watched over him like a hawk . However, there had been a rash of misfortune among the finders, everything from injuries to a highly infectious flu virus.

As such Reever was free to go… under strict orders that he take it easy for a few weeks. Jerry had volunteered to monitor the blonde's food intake and he was responsible enough to medicate himself.

Reever took his medicine like a good boy and slept for the better part of two days. The science department, who had always said that they'd be lost without him, now got to find out just how true that was.

Chaos reigned supreme. The supervisor shut himself in his labs and no one could get him out. Paperwork piled up everywhere not only in Komui's office but around Reever's desk as well. They were all amazed to realize just how much work the Aussie managed to accomplish even while he was busy reigning Komui in.

Reever, for his part, desperately wanted to be back at work. But in his current state he doubted he'd be of much use, especially since he was coming down with the flu.

Xxxx

Komui was getting worried. He had thought that after a few days rest he'd have his Reever back good as new (and in the meantime he could get away with all sorts of things). But that wasn't the case. It had been five days since he'd last seen Reever and he was getting kind of lonely.

Komui headed up to the cafeteria. Jerry knew everything, he'd be able to tell him if his Reever was going to be okay.

R/N (roommates note): I think she said that there would be two more chapters…..


	2. Chapter 2

Jerry didn't even need to ask, he could read the pain on Komui's face. He wondered if his friend had finally realized that he had feelings for the blonde but he doubted it, Komui could be so dense sometimes. "He'll be fine. It's just the flu."

"He got the flu too?" The supervisor was slightly alarmed, poor thing. His Reever had enough problems already (though a voice in the back of his head wondered when the blonde had become 'his Reever')

Jerry patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry he'll be back to giving you hell in no time. Here," he handed Komui a tray, "Why don't you take him his lunch and see for yourself?"

Xxxx

Komui stared at the door for several minutes before he dared to go in. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know how bad it had gotten. It wasn't fair. Reever was supposed to be indestructible.

He didn't want to know but some part of him had to. He entered forgetting to knock and his heart caught in his throat.

TBC…

A/N: Because of the little stunt he pulled with the first chapter, Joe was deprived of sex for a full eight hours (George and I went on a day trip without him) which may not seem like a lot but it was the weekend and this is Joe, so it was practically torture. (No worries though, George was thoroughly molested when we got back)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *Sigh* The whole convention equal inspiration thing didn't work as I had planned. I was inspired yes, but it was to write new things… damn muse.

Reever was asleep, curled up in a veritable nest of pillows and blankets. It was adorable… and terrifying. Reever was supposed to be indestructible.

Komui slowly inched forward, the blonde didn't stir, he set the tray of food on the nightstand and eased himself down onto the edge of the bed.

Should he let Reever sleep? Or was nutrition more important? He did look pretty thin…

The supervisor reached out a hand. Unsure of whether he wanted to check Ree's temperature or nudge his shoulder to wake him, his hand ended up on Reever's cheek.

He was warm. Too warm. It was obvious that he had a fever.

Reever's eyes fluttered open. They looked disoriented and glazed, a very bad sign.

"Komui?" he croaked.

A/N: My muse is a heartless indecisive bitch.

Reviews = love…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This whole chapter comes from Joe's reactions whenever George is sick…

"Komui?" Reever whispered hoarsely.

The supervisor froze. They started at each other for a heartbeat, Then Ree rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Can I go back to work yet?"

Komui chuckled, that was his Reever.

"Not just yet, But soon" he added when the blonde pouted adorably. "Are you hungry?"

Reever nodded blearily and Komui helped him sit up.

The supervisor was ashamed of himself, the blonde was as weak as a kitten, but there he was getting all excited about being able to touch him. Komui's brain almost exploded when his hand brushed against a bit of exposed skin at the Aussie's hip.

Xxxx

Once Reever was sitting up properly and supported with pillows he tried to reach for his food.

The opportunity was just too good to pass up. Komui knew he'd face Reever's wrath later, but at the moment he didn't care.

"You should really conserve your strength. Here, I'll feed you!"

"B-but"

"Ree, you'll get well faster if you save your energy."

The scientist gave in and nodded. He really wanted to get back to work. He opened his mouth and patiently dealt with Komui spoon-feeding him some soup.

The supervisor was seriously regretting his decision. Who knew soup could be so erotic?

Then it was time for medicine and Komui wasn't sure whether he was in heaven or hell.

He gently pushed the pills into Reever's mouth (trying to ignore the feeling of the blonde's lips under his fingers) and held up a glass of water. He couldn't stop himself from watching Reever's adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

He helped Reever lay back down. He had to get out of there fast before he did something stupid. When he was almost to the door he made the mistake of turning around to say goodbye.

Reever looked like a lost kitten. Komui reasoned that he was probably bored out of his (fevered) mind.

The blonde perked up when the supervisor promised to bring him dinner and visit with him later.

Xxxx

Reever settled down for another nap, mind spinning. The supervisor was being so nice to him, caring even, but had Komui really stared at him like that or was his mind playing tricks on him?

A/N: My goal is to update/ finish all of my current/ old stories before I start on new ones (or more accurately, before I post and work on the four new stories my muse is playing with)

Reviews are made of ( KoRee) love!

Does anyone have suggestions for other caretaker like things? Oh and should the lemon be while Reever is sick or should we wait for him to get better?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay, Joe's mom (my aunt) died so we've been kind of bleh. Oh, and for those of you who've forgotten, Peck is that scientist who sort of looks like Reever but wears a headband for no good reason (and is always wearing glasses, he's the one who sort of creeps on Lenalee).

Komui actually did his paperwork, without really realizing it. He could go see Reever in a few hours and he knew the blonde would ask about it… he didn't want Reever to be mad at him, because then he might get kicked out of his room.

The science department was amazed at the huge amount that he got done but it made perfect sense to Komui. After all, right now the only way that he could use paperwork to get Reever's attention was through being good.

At five he set his stamp and pen down, it was Reever time! He merrily skipped up to the kitchen to get their dinner.

Xxxx

Komui's face fell the second he walked through Reever's door, and he gripped the tray of food so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

The cutest scientist in the Order was sitting up on his own, smiling and laughing. Normally that would be a wonderful thing. There was just one little problem, and that was the fact that Peck who was sitting on Reever's bed (damn him!) was the recipient of said smiles.

Komui glared at the interloper as if he was attempting to make the… bastard spontaneously combust. It wasn't fair! Why didn't Ree ever smile or laugh at him like that? Why not, dammit!

Besides, he knew for a fact that the two of them used to despise each other, which only made things worse.

Xxxx

Reever felt the murderous rage and turned towards it, finally noticing the Supervisor's presence. He beamed, "Komui! You came!"

The older man was floored. Reever had smiled at him! He hadn't used formal tittles either! He grinned, "Of course I did. I brought _our _dinner too."

Komui then looked at Peck pointedly, his eyes clearly threatening bodily injury should the bastard not get away from Reever right that second.

Peck just rolled his eyes and stood up, saying his goodbyes and promising to prevent certain people *ahem*from blowing everything up in the Aussie's absence.

Xxxx

Komui set the tray of food between them on the bed, and Reever was happy when he realized that they'd be eating together, as opposed to the awkwardness of dining alone but with company.

Reever picked up a bowl of stew while Komui rooted around in his pockets. After a few moments the supervisor triumphantly brandished a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Look! I did stuff! I did like half of that dumb paperwork and I got Russell, Johnny and 65 to sing this as proof!"

Xxxx

Reever smiled again, but this time it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was, of course, thrilled that his boss had finally gotten some damn work done by himself but he was also a little disappointed. It seemed silly, even to himself, but as much as he hated wasting time tracking Komui down, it was a job that only he could do.

Sure he did a lot of other things, and sure he headed up the science department, but there were at least six others who did the same thing (albeit in different branches of the Order).

Komui was pouting, he thought Reever would praise him. But instead the blonde seemed upset, maybe that he'd hadn't done his job sooner?

They ate together. Every so often Komui would think of something to tell him (most of it revolving around his precious sister) and Reever was relieved to hear that he sounded bored as hell.

Finally the food was gone and they'd run out of things to discuss. Komui cleared away the dishes.

"Is there anything else you need?"

Reever opened his mouth to say "no", but his brain misfired and what ended up coming out was, "Um, do you think you could help me take a bath?"

A/N: Lemon coming up next chapter (it won't be another bathhouse one though. Since they're at the new headquarter and Komui hasn't had a chance to remodel I'm taking the liberty of assuming that the rooms still have private baths).

Reviews are made of love and help keep my muse focused.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay I finished it! This has the lemon and everything!

"Um, do you think you could help me take a bath?"

Komui smiled, "Yep!"

Reever immediately backpedalled, "Not now though, I'm sleepy so I think I should go to bed." He gave a fake yawn.

"Oh no you don't! Proper hygiene is especially important for sick people!"

Komui grabbed the blonde and carried him into the small adjoining bath area, Reever didn't struggle, he'd only hurt himself. Komui sat him down on the counter.

"Shower or Bath?"

"Um, bath?"

Baths were a better idea, Reever decided. You could soak in them and there was more water involved, giving at least the illusion of privacy.

Komui nodded and began drawing the water.

Xxxx

The Supervisor came over and stared unbuttoning Reever's pajama top trying not to get too excited that he was finally undressing the blonde (something he only recently realized that he had always wanted to do). Plus, the Aussie had his eyes screwed shut in embarrassment so he Komui could ogle him to his heart's content.

Reever wanted the ground to just open up and swallow him. He was blushing so badly that he could hardly breathe. And then he felt cold air everywhere… his thin pajama pants were gone (and getting dressed was difficult enough that he hadn't even bother with underwear).

Komui scoped him up and placed him in the water gingerly. (While trying to pretend that he wasn't getting overly extended about touching Reever's naked body)

Reever almost protested when the supervisor started washing him, but he figured it was a once in a lifetime opportunity so he let himself be cared for. Besides the warm cloth massaging his back felt really nice. He leaned into the touch.

He even trusted Komui enough to let him wash his hair and hands massaging his scalp felt amazingly good.

Xxxx

Reever yelped when the washcloth went between his legs. He glared at the Supervisor, though the glares effectiveness was dramatically reduced by the soft whimper that he couldn't quite contain.

"What? It's part of cleaning." Komui stated innocently, but the mischievous gleam in his eyes gave him away.

Reever was shocked. He was being molested! On purpose! And it was by the one person who he had always secretly wanted to molest him. That revelation coupled with the fact that he was still getting over a serious illness made him more lightheaded than he had ever thought was even possible.

He mewled and leaned back onto Komui's regrettably clothed chest.

The Supervisor grinned.

The blonde "hnnnn"-ed in disappointment when his growing erection was abandoned and gasped when the cloth began to rub slow circles around his entrance. And then a single soapy finger breached the ring of muscles making Reever gasp. Komui placed a trail of kisses along the blonde's cheek until he finally reached his panting mouth. He slowly, tantalizingly added another finger, totally enraptured by the cute little sounds Reever was making. By the time he had added a third finger Komui was about to go insane.

Reever whined when the fingers were taken away.

Komui smirked against the shell of the blonde's ear and purred, "Shall we continue on the bed?"

Reever could only nod, his blush darkening further.

Komui got Reever out of the bath and quickly helped towel him off a bit, mainly concentrating on drying his hair. Then he scoped the Aussie up and carried him over to the bed.

It was a good thing that Reever was already prepared because the supervisor couldn't take it anymore. He climbed on top of Reever and kissed him deeply. The blonde blushed and looked away, "What if I get you sick?"

"It's a little late to worry about that, besides, it would definitely be worth it."

Komui didn't wait for a response. He lined up and began pushing forward gently. He stopped when he saw Reever wince; at that point he was only halfway inside.

The blonde pouted and wrapped his arm around the Supervisor's neck. "Don't stop. I'll be fine… promise."

Komui resumed, but was as gentle as possible even though it was practically torturing him. Reever was still very light headed and sensitive from his illness, a few brushes of his prostate were all it took to send him over the edge.

The look on Reever's face is what did it for Komui. That panting, relaxed and satisfied look of pure bliss. A face that Komui had only dreamed about… the sweet squeezing of the blonde's ass helped too though.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

Xxxx

Komui got sick, it was inevitable. But with a cute nurse like Reever he bounced back pretty quickly, and honestly he had never done much work anyway.

After his recovery Komui promptly started an experiment that would last, oh forever, and would investigate the number of cute noises and expressions that Reever could make… for science of course.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I went through a mid-university crisis and changed my major from Biology to Visual Communications (basically Photography with some Graphic Design). My Fiancé made me do it, he's graduating from med school soon so he said that paying the bills wouldn't be an issue and I should do what I really love. So I set up a small studio in the basement and started taking shots for my admissions portfolio (I'll be at the same school but in a different department). I've been taking tons of glamour shots of my gorgeous friend who cosplays Grell and Lavi (and half of the pics are her in cosplay).

Also the "h" key on my keyboard is broken, which is fucking annoying.

Reviews are made of love, and if you have any DGM or Hetalia story ideas don't hesitate to send them my way.


End file.
